Second Chance
by Diane LD
Summary: A second chance taken. A door opened. An accident remembered. Craig and Manny.


SECOND CHANCE

Author: donnatellaMarks

Pairing: Craig/Manny. Ship it. Love it. Hey, you may knock it, but we get the sex.

Timeline: Le future, season 4, if you will.

Spoilers: Not many, entire season 3 canon, including AWH

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm not even Canadian. Damn the 800 miles separating me from my beloved Degrassi cast.

Summary: A second chance taken. A door opened. A secret revealed. Craig and Manny.

A/N- This isn't my favorite fic, in fact, I was debating posting it at all. It lacks a certain something.... But after seeing the premiere, and all the depressing Crashley, I had to do this to take my mind of things. So read and review folks. This fic is an interesting one, in that it recycles one of my favorite plots. A plot that I've already written, in fact. A plot I can never get enough of.

For all you Cranny fans out there, in the immortal words of Journey, and the current motto of my gym class Ultimate Frisbee team:_ "Don't stop believing."_

Anyway, the fic was inspired by Death Cab's "Lightness" off of Transatlanticism, more specifically:

"_oh, instincts are misleading_

_you shouldn't think what you're feeling"_

Cheers.

And so it begins....

* * *

It wasn't right.

The lights shouldn't have been off.

The clothes on the floor next to the couch shouldn't have been there.

They lay awkwardly in the aftermath, touching, neither talking, both lost in the haze of what had just happened.

She remembered his hands on her body, the way she pretended not to be nervous when he touched her lower and lower, lingering at her hips for a few moments like he was deciding whether or not to continue. She remembered the view out of the window, when he entered her and she looked away, grasping for something to focus on.

She burned when his skin touched hers, but it wasn't like a normal fire. She craved it; she needed it; she needed him to keep doing whatever he was doing that made her skin crawl and her insides turn to fire and her mind cloud over.

She risked a glance at him, quickly turning her head back to it original position. His breathing had evened out long ago.

He had found a blanket somewhere and used it to cover them, at least from the waist down. He had _some_ modesty, you know. It just wasn't one of his virtues.

She lay atop him, her breasts pressing into his chest, their bodies producing a quiet and comfortable friction. His fingers trailed absently down her back, from the base of her spine all the way up again. She resisted the urge to shiver.

The garage smelled like something she couldn't quite identify. Like Toronto in the winter, when your car breaks down and starts leaking antifreeze. The garage was like forgotten, aging motor oil, mixed with takeout Chinese and the lingering smell of sex.

The garage was cold, but their bodies were warm and almost made up for it. Only a slight chill lingered in the air.

Her eyelids started to droop; she knew she should get out of here-- her parents would be wondering where she was soon enough, and someone might come in and see them together. It was all wrong; she shouldn't have been there on the couch with him at all. It should have been someone else; it was supposed to be someone else-- but why did it have to feel so damn perfect? Why did she have to melt inside whenever she came within five feet of him?

It was the sequel to a scene she had long wished to remember and forget all at once. She had been on this couch, his couch, once before. She certainly remembered how that turned out.

Yet here she was; here he was—again.

Her head rested on his shoulder, close enough to his chest she could hear his heartbeat if she really listened. His fingers continued to move on her back, but slower now, assuring her that he was still awake, but falling fast. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her; if he was going to throw her out, let him. It wouldn't be that big a deal—just another opportunity to feel like she was used for sex. Yay. She didn't give a shit anymore, actually. If he pushed her off him and told her it was a mistake, then so be it. His loss. The way she saw it, this was his last chance. If he really, truly loved her like he said, and he really truly missed her, then she was happy.

She refused to believe the first time it happened was just because he wanted to get back at the girl who refused to sleep with him. She refused to believe that it was all his hormones, and that he really didn't care for her at all. She refused to believe that look in his eye when he told her she was the one was a giant falsehood just so he could make out with her.

So here she was again. Right back where they started from. A few things went differently, first and foremost the obvious addition of a condom. She remembered looking at him and he soon caught on to the "I'll fucking castrate you if you get me pregnant again" vibe. He laughed and it was awkward and she considered getting up and leaving him in his misery, but she stayed down. She actually _was_ on the pill this time; the doctor at the clinic had prescribed it to her, both as a preventive measure and way of getting her hormones back in line. If they were going to do this, they were going to be safe. Not wearing-a-helmet-while-you're-riding-a-bike safe, more like boy-in-the-plastic-bubble safe. Maybe she should've had him bathe in a spermicidal solution before touching her. She could always suggest it next time, if there was one; it wasn't as though this was planned out. Nothing was ever planned out between them, was it? It wasn't some big thing you marked on your calendar. It was just them, the two of them together, and maybe that was better than that "special night" crap that all the girls wish for as they do their makeup in the girl's bathroom during lunch.

His fingers moved only occasionally now; he was drifting off and she was too. It looked as though he might actually wait until morning to throw her out this time. Oh, was she being bitter again? She couldn't help it. She closed her eyes and resolved to find _some_ sleep at least. It was kind of uncomfortable lying atop him; her skin and his stuck together, and she definitely wasn't sleeping on her nice soft mattress; this hard...and body-shaped... mattress would have to do.

Her eyes closed on their own accord, and she stopped thinking for a time.

* * *

Craig awoke slowly, taking in the familiar atmosphere of his garage. It wasn't the first time he had spent the night in here; he had often stayed up all night finishing a new song or developing some of his better shots in the makeshift dark room he had set up in the closet. The couch was comfortable, and it was just long enough so that he didn't have to scrunch up his legs over the ends. 

What was unfamiliar about the situation was the naked body on top of him. The naked girl body. The naked girl body of someone who had been the naked girl body on top of him before. She was asleep, a deadweight on his chest. He realized he was naked too, and he was suddenly in less of a hurry to get up from his spot on the couch. Yep. Here was fine. Perfectly fine. This wasn't going to be the death of him. Nope, not at all.

"Hey, Manny," he nudged her awake. "Manny," he repeated.

"Five more minutes, Mom," she mumbled into his chest, and he laughed. He was most definitely _not_ her mom. If he was, that would be some creepy ass family.

"Manny," he repeated again, shaking her slightly.

She looked up at him with death in her eyes, not quite realizing where she was or who she was with. Suddenly, she closed her mouth and stifled the string of curses he knew she was about to say.

"Oh," she said meekly, cringing to herself. Strong! Be strong here!

"Hi," Craig said, amused.

"Hi," she replied back. Well, he wasn't quite tossing her out on her ass...yet. "We're naked," she said dryly.

He chuckled. "Well aware, thanks. You _were_ there last night, weren't you?"

Manny snorted and sat up. She looked him directly in the eye, pinning him down. She knew she was giving him a good view of her breasts that he was probably enjoying, but she had to settle this.

"You, me—Craig. What is this? Are we 'you and me'?" she asked, tying to sound as though she didn't care either way. Too bad she sucked at hiding her emotions.

Craig looked up at her, trying to focus his attention on her face and not her boobs.

"I... don't know. I kind of... want to be.... But it's up to you. You're the one on top of me," he tried to lighten the awkward mood.

Craig looked at her uncertainly, and she smiled slowly, a tiny grin spreading across her face. "Okay," she replied simply. Inside, her stomach was doing some pretty impressive acrobatics.

"Okay," Craig agreed, and he kissed her. It wasn't like any of the kisses they had shared last night; those were lusty kisses, and the please-keep-touching-me kisses. Don't get her wrong, Manny enjoyed both very much, but there was something fundamentally... more satisfying about this kiss. It was slow, and it was nice, and their noses didn't mash together when they connected. It was a movie kiss, a kiss-kiss, the kind you dream about when you're a little girl and Snow White can only be awakened by her One True Love. Except for the nakedness part. But it was a new addition to the dream she didn't _really_ mind all that much.

His hands were at her back again, tracing nonsensical patterns with his fingertips.

He broke the kiss, saying, "We should really, you know, get up....and dressed...before--"

"Hey Craig, breakfast is on!" Joey yelled, coming closer and opening the garage door.

"—Joey comes in," he finished, sighing loudly.

Joey took one look at Craig and the unknown girl on top of him and immediately turned around.

"Okay, both of you," he said slowly, through clenched teeth. "Get dressed. We will all go into the kitchen. We will all eat breakfast with your younger sister. We will all then proceed to the living room, where I can yell and you can attempt to explain yourselves." He breathed deeply, rubbing his hand over his face. "We_ will _talk about this," he promised, turning to look at them briefly before quickly turning back and exiting.

"Well, that went well," Manny sighed, trying in vain to cover herself up with the blanket.

Craig glared at her.

He pulled on his pants quickly and glanced around, trying to find his shirt, which he found between the couch cushions. Manny's jeans were bunched up in a pile on the floor, and he tossed them to her, along with her shirt.

"Thanks," she said, clutching the clothes to her chest. Craig turned around, his back facing her as she changed. He couldn't resist a peek over his shoulder, which resulted in a swift kick to the back of his leg.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his leg.

"Okay," Manny said, signaling she was done changing. They took a look at their appearances; they were both pretty disheveled but decided it would have to do.

Manny stood on her toes and kissed the side of his mouth quickly. The two left the garage slowly; maybe if they walked slower, they could prolong the lecture that was certain to come.

Craig opened the door to the kitchen, and the two entered the house. Joey stood by the stove cooking a pan of eggs; Angela sat at the kitchen counter on a high stool, her feet dangling towards the ground.

"Manny! Manny!" squealed Angela, jumping down from the stool and almost knocking it over. "Did you come for breakfast?"

"Manny?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow. "Emma's Manny?" He looked at the pair.

Manny nodded shortly in affirmation to Joey. "Sure, Angela," she told the little girl, taking her hand. "Why don't we get you back to your breakfast," she led her back to the table, conveniently leaving Joey and Craig alone. It was cruel, and she knew it, but she had a feeling she would have to talk anyway as soon as the morning was up.

"Manny?" Joey asked Craig, as soon as she and Angela were out of earshot. He had an arm on Craig's shoulder, and even though he was shorter than him, Joey was somehow managing to look very threatening.

"I'll explain later?" Craig said with uncertainty.

"Yeah," Joey affirmed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Eat something," he handed Craig a plate of eggs. "I made some extra as soon as I found out we would be having a _guest_ over for breakfast," Joey said, letting Craig know this wasn't going to go away.

Craig sighed. Loudly.

As soon as the four finished a very tense breakfast-- except for Angie, who was quite oblivious and very glad to have a friend over to eat-- Joey told Angela to go play outside. She went willingly; her daddy had just bought her a new case of sidewalk chalk in lots of pretty colors.

Joey ushered them all into the living room, where Manny and Craig took a seat together on the sofa, careful not to touch. Joey sat across from them.

Silence.

"Okay..." he began, "We can do this one of two ways. One way, we all talk calmly about what I saw this morning and you let me know what's going on. Another way, we can sit here in silence and neither one of you will leave until you talk. Either way, you're not going to get out of explaining why I found both of you naked in my garage," Joey said calmly.

Silence.

"What do you want us to say, Joe?" Craig asked, exasperatedly. He didn't see the point. Joey wasn't dumb; he had eyes. Anyone with a kindergarten sense of deductive reasoning knew damn well what was going on between him and Manny. "We're sorry we had sex on your property? That we'll never do it again?"

Joey sighed. "Are you two dating?" he asked.

"Um, well, yes?" Craig said uncertainly, and Joey stared at him. "It's a new development?" he tried.

"Right. How long has this been going on?" Joey asked, playing the interrogator roll.

Craig closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch. This was _painful_. And he had a feeling it might become more so. And not just in the cringe-type-embarrassment way.

"A while?" Manny tried.

"Are you guys unsure of the answers? Jeez. Fine, I'll spell it out for you, since it's so unclear. When did you two start having sex?"

Manny blushed a deep red, and Craig looked around the room, anywhere but at Joey.

"November...of last year," Craig said quietly, still not looking at him.

Joey's eyes widened, and realization spread over him. "While you were still dating Ashley," he stated, receiving an affirming nod from Craig and a deeper blush from Manny.

Joey sighed. "Okay, kids. I can't make you guys stop...being together, and that's your business. Just... no more scenes like today, alright? I don't ever want to find you like that again. And don't do anything if you think Angela is even _remotely_ in the area."

Craig nodded.

"Just... I don't know. You never think you'll have to deal with this when you take up the parenting job, and I certainly hope I never have to interrogate Ange like this. Just, be careful, okay? Are you being safe?"

Manny nodded vigorously. "Yeah, you could say that," Craig snorted. Yeah, they were safe...If safe was a synonym for paranoid.

"Okay, that's good. That shows me that you're responsible. We don't want any accidents," Joey laughed.

Craig laughed nervously, and Manny turned away from the conversation.

"Wouldn't want that," Craig said softly.

Manny did not like this. She did not like this _at all_. She had moved on from that part of her life, and she was going to stay moved on.

"I, um, have to go," she said quickly, moving up to leave, but Craig's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Don't. We're okay, remember? We've talked about this. You're okay. Just stay, please?" He asked her, trying to keep her there with him. If she left, he had a feeling whatever they had now would disintegrate.

Manny sighed, looking at Craig. Damn him. Damn him for using those gorgeous eyes of his to convince her. Damn him. She breathed deeply, closed her eyes and sat back down.

"We're okay," she repeated, assuring herself.

Neither of them noticed Joey watching the whole scene with interest.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked the pair.

Craig looked at Manny, silently asking her if he should tell Joey the truth. He wanted to; he had wanted to tell him since the day she told him she was going to abort the baby. Joey was his father, and he had wanted to go to him. It surprised him, actually, how much he had wanted to tell somebody. Manny saw the question in his eyes and nodded slightly, giving him her assent. She didn't want anyone else to know about what had occurred between them; it always caused people to look at her differently; she stopped being Sweet, Nice Manny and everybody started looking at Slutty, Baby-Killing Manny—but she could tell Craig wanted it, so she nodded.

"Accidents...happened," Craig said slowly, making sure Joey knew what he was talking about.

Joey's mouth opened, but no sound came out. At least for a few seconds; then it came out in a stream. "W-what? Are you--? You're--" he sputtered.

"No," Manny said sharply, stopping that train of thought.

"No?" he questioned, puzzled.

"No," Craig said slowly, looking at him, trying to communicate what he was saying without actually saying it.

"Oh," Joey said softly. He was silent for a moment, mulling this over.

"I assume your mother knows about this?" Joey asked Manny, who nodded. "And Spike...she was the first person...I told," Manny explained quietly.

Joey nodded. "And you're okay?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah," she replied simply, wishing this conversation could be over.

Her salvation came in the form of Angela, who came running through the front door. "Daddy, daddy! Come see! I drew a princess!"

Joey smiled at his daughter, "A princess? What's her name?" He asked.

"Angela!" the little girl giggled. "Come see," she said, pulling on the hem of his shirt.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." He moved from his spot on the couch as Angela ran back out the door.

"You two...just... I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me what's been going on, and I appreciate it. You act like adults, and I'll treat you like adults. Lock the door next time, okay?" he pleaded.

"Okay," Craig agreed.

"Nice to see you Manny; I hope you can come for dinner some time this week," Joey invited, moving to leave the room.

"I'd like that," Manny said with a small smile, one of the first ones that graced her face since she entered the main house.

"Good," Joey replied. Angela called him again from outside, and he walked out the front door to see her picture.

Craig breathed heavily, feeling like a deflated balloon. All of the air rushed out of him and he leaned back into the couch. Manny leaned into his side, and he put an arm around her.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. She guessed she was glad everything was out in the open now; they didn't have to hide anything anymore.

"We're good, you know," Craig told her, "This is going to work."

Manny laughed softly, curling one of her fingers around his. "It better."

* * *

A/N- I'm sorry. I just love it when parent's find out what's really going on in their children's life. I love the awkwardness. It so relatable.

Anyway, review, por favor. They make my day.


End file.
